


IwaOi Week 2020 - Flash Fiction collection

by AmberBenetton



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Boys' Love, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gang, Haikyuu - Freeform, IwaOi Week, IwaOi Week 2020 (Haikyuu!!), Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Married Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Yakuza, Yaoi, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberBenetton/pseuds/AmberBenetton
Summary: -- IwaOi Week 2020 - Dec 1st-10th --Flash Fics for the upcoming topics [to  be added]3 - jealousy...7 - yakuza...10 - free day
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: IwaOi Week 2020





	1. Jealousy

"Iwa-chan, who is this?"

Tooru turned around the black phone with the Godzilla case and almost shoved it into Hajime's face, which was why he backed off.  
Hajime blinked at the screen, seeing a photo with him and a fair looking redhead girl next to him. Hugging each other.

"Tooru..." His voice was calm, but he only suppressed his anger at the moment, "Why d'you have my phone anyway?" he asked in return with knitted eyebrows.

"W-well..." Tooru swallowed hard, looking to the side the put on a fake smile, "I-It fell directly into my lap!"

"Yeah, from the bed I put it? Got limbs?"

"Of course."

"Stop fucking with me!" Flinching, Tooru looked at Hajime, irritated because of the sudden angry rise of his voice, "Really, Tooru! There are some things I certainly dislike - spying on others is one." Hajime growled, trying to calm down. Exhaling noisily he crossed his arms and gave the other a stern expression.

Shit... he really was pissed.

"Since when are you doing this?" he asked his boyfriend who rolled his shoulders forward, looking like a scared child who knew that he did something wrong.

"Maybe... a few days?" he answered, pretty clear that it was a lie.

" _How long_?" Hajime emphasised.

"Two weeks."

Another snarl left Hajime's throat, "Tooru... one question: Why?"

The brunette crossed his legs in front of him, reaching with his arms round his knees.

"Because... you're getting too popular" he whispered, mumbling to his left.

"Speak louder?!"

"Because Iwa-chan gotten too famous!!" he blurted out then and continued without being asked, "You're staring on your phone every hour, you're smiling because of that girl and I've never seen you taking pictures with one before!"

Silence.

Hajime stared it him in disbelief.  
That was it? That was the reason why he...?  
He blinked twice and cupped his hand over his mouth for a second, thinking.

"You're... jealous?"

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Not."

"Are."

Hajime sighed, taking the phone back and scrolling through his photos.

"This is Ellen," he explained, "She's one of my friends in Cali..."  
Tooru did not dare to move, so Hajime put his lips into a tight line and just said "Would you come over? Geez..."

Sulking, the setter shuffled over to Hajime, waiting for more. His boyfriend stopped swiping and scrolling and showed him another picture of the girl.

"See? From 2014... we've been in the same class. She's an athletic trainer herself. Right now she's in Japan for the global AT conference." He swiped over to the photo, Tooru had found. "I met her there and of course I'm smiling. She was my best partner in study crime."

"Wow... Iwa-chan sure made best friends" Tooru mumbled again, hurt by the fact, that some stranger seemed to take his place for some years. That he had been...

"You're such a nuisance" Hajime muttered, pulling him on the shoulder to his side and keeping his hand on Tooru's fluffy hair, although it was shorter than in high school. A mature haircut.  
But inside he was still somehow the young — sometimes insecure — boy, he had met years ago.  
The one who loved volleyball more than everything else.

Hajime smirked and tilted his head to brush his lips on the setter's right temple.

"I never replaced you, dumbass," Hajime whispered, "Never ever could anyone take your place, okay?"  
Feeling stupid, Tooru nodded slowly.  
"I... was just really glad to make friends oversea. You know that, right? Being far away from home, no one you know-"

"I went abroad myself!!" Tooru exclaimed now, cutting Hajime off, and got a snort from him in return.

"Yeah? You don't sound like that."

"So... it's just a good friend, eh."

"I'll introduce you to her. Ellen wants to meet you, anyway."

"She wants to meet me?" Tooru lift his head, looking puzzled, "Why?"

Now... Hajime remained silent for a short while, even got his cheeks flushed a bit.  
Clearing his throat, he answered: "Because... I guess... I bragged about you."

"W-What!?"

Looking aside he rubbed his neck.

"Well... they... they just noticed that my thought always revolved around you and well... someday I told them. And I guess, I went a bit overboard."

The unhealthy feeling inside Tooru's stomach disappeared, little by little. Let something else in: happiness. Feeling loved.

"So... no reason for jealousy, okay?" Hajime dared to look at him again, all red in the face.

"Okay..." Tooru whispered, blushing, too.

"Especially, because you know that I'm fucking gay for you."


	2. Yakuza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW | violence, physical abuse, language

"And you really think, it was such a brilliant idea to make fun of our bosses dog?"

The already thick eyebrows of the boss's right hand Mattsun, as he was called, knitted together, while his lips were curling up into a cocky grin.  
He bent down to their hostage and patted him on his spiky black hair, which was just a mess - like the rest of him. Treating him like a dog, showing the dominance he had.  
"You know, our boss really dislikes people who can’t respect dogs properly."

The hostage just hissed, giving a self-confident grin, too, and lifting his chin,  
"Well, if that’s the only problem he has, then he’s really a puppy brat- ouch!"

His sound got out of his mouth at the same time as his nose gave a crack.

_Fuck..._

"Mattsun, Makki, are you already going overboard again? I told you, I need him!“

The hostage groaned, because of the pain he felt, but he tried to stay focussed, although little white sparks of light danced in front of his eyes. Feeling the blood run out of his nose, his head was lifted again, and he opened his eyes, looking into chocolate browns, he knew too well.

The brunette, who had approached, was the boss of the gang. They had been enemies for ages and rarely the chance to meet each other face-to-face.  
Moreover, it would have been a pleasure doing so in another condition and under other circumstances. 

"You were really reckless, Iwa-chan," Oikawa chirped and kneeling down beside him, „Look at you... Shredded clothes, bleeding all over, and I guess, you have at least a cracked nose. Your hairs a mess! What’s with the hot and charming looking man I know?"

Staring in the other’s face, Iwaizumi could only snort and spit on the brunette’s expensive black pants.

“Fuck you, Oikawa.“

Oikawa looked down, seeing the spit on the fabric, a mixture of saliva and dried blood, and his expression changed to a disapproving one.

“No manners after all? Leave me alone with him“ he ordered in an ominous voice to Mattsun and Makki, his two best skilled family members, and waited, until they were gone.  
Then he straightened up, reached for Iwaizumi’s cuffed hand wrists and loosen the rope.

He fell on his fours, panting, rubbing the hurting joints for a few seconds.

„You’re really reckless, Hajime. First, you escaped after having such an oversensitive encounter with me and then you tried to let Maddog-chan hunt my men down? Not so smart at all. Come on, what’s wrong? You’re not a dumbass.“

Iwaizumi could not reply. He knew exactly to which events Oikawa referred: The latest action had been sending out Kyoutani to one small nest in town, together with Kindaichi and Kunimi. They cleared it and send a note to Oikawa that he should not stick his nose in other people’s territory. But instead of doing so, he had observed Iwaizumi’s every step and because his strongest guys had been hunting, it was an easy game to get to him.

„Or... did you want me to take you hostage? I surely know, how much you welcome the leather of my belt.“ With that arbitrary assumption, Oikawa kneeled down again, speaking directly into Iwaizumi’s ear with a lewd undertone, „You know, I liked it very much“, he continued.

Maybe Iwaizumi’s senses were already knocked out, but he was sure to hear some kind of sadness in Oikawa’s words.

Sleeping with the enemy.

They had that encounter on a party. From time to time it could happen that some clients invited the gangs and both sides had to act normally among the usual high society people’s party life. The party holder wanted to introduce the enemies to each other, unaware of their true identities.

How they ended up kissing, leaving the party… Iwaizumi did not know.

He was just pretty sure that he had never ever heard such lovely moans of arousal in his whole life before. Recalling these pictures almost turned him on... If he was not in that kind of state of having a cracked nose and being held hostage.

“What the fuck... d’you want from me?“

Oikawa hesitated first, something untypical for Japan’s most dangerous man, but getting his act together in an instant.

“I want you to work for me“ he answered and made Iwaizumi look at him in disbelief. Then a light laughter left his throat. He had to cough because his lungs still hurt from the toxic sedative he had to inhale before, so that they could have dragged him here.

“Stop fucking with me.“

“I won’t.“

“You know that’s impossible.“

“Is it?“ Oikawa asked back, looking at him curiously, “What if we ask your little sister?“

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened,  
“Don’t you dare touching her!!“

His sister was the most innocent creature he knew. The only one, he cared for. Of course, she did not know about his work and actions, but therefore she was safe:

Mayumi did not live with him, she was part of a foster family because of their parents death, long ago. He had not been able to get the custody - his job details had been unstable for the youth welfare office.But living with this family - it was okay. She was okay. And she loved her big brother more than anyone else.

“Then work for me,“ Oikawa insisted again, “Nothing will change except that you will aim with your gun for your boys.“ He smiled at him, an almost adoring one, “I can even make you my bodyguard. How sounds that? You will be with me 24-7.“  
Touching Iwaizumi’s cracked lips, he leaned in closer, “All day... being by my side... doesn’t sound so bad at all? And don’t worry, of course I’ll take of your sisters finances and that she can meet her beloved brother as she does now.“

Iwaizumi swallowed.

If it was not for Mayu, he had rather died.

But that was not an option.

His family would be able to go on without him. He had trained them well enough and of course there had always been a chance that something like this would happen. 

The brunette’s lips brushed over his own. His spicy scent filled the air and although Iwaizumi did not smell a lot anymore, because of his fractured nose, it still tickled him. Giving him goosebumps.

Fuck... being the slut for this asshole... had not been exactly how he had imagined his life.

Neither had it been to really fall for him.

But that did not only go for Iwaizumi, as he would find out later...


End file.
